


It Was Only a Hug

by army_of_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army_of_angels/pseuds/army_of_angels
Summary: Ron catches Harry & Ginny hugging and wants some questions answered.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	It Was Only a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

The Burrow was quite when he arrived. He set his trunk down lightly and moved towards a dresser against the wall. Setting Hedwig's cage down quietly, he eased his fingers through the bars, petting her lightly. She hooted seconds later, looking at something over the shoulder.

Ginny had quietly come down the stairs, careful not to wake her family, and had stopped at the foot of the stairs to see Harry's figure in the living room. Hedwig had made a noise at the sight of her and Harry had turned. He smiled and she quietly said, "Hello, Harry."

And then they were in each other's arms, hugging, having not seen each other in ages. They took each other in before they sprung apart at the sound of Ron's voice.

"Oi!"

"Hey, Ron," grinned Harry nervously, raising his hand in greeting before shoving it back into his pockets.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Ron, looking pointedly between the two.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked, faking amusement.

"I said, what do you think you were doing? She's my baby sister!"

"Calm down, Ron. It was just a bloody hug," inserted Ginny.

A new figure showed up at the head of the stairs, "Harry!" smiled Hermione, before looking suspiciously at the scene before her, "What's going on?" she questioned slowly as she made her way down.

Ginny answered, saying: "Ron's jealous because Harry gave me a hug and he didn't give Ron one."

Hermione giggled as her boyfriend glared at his sister, emphatically retorting, "No. And besides that was much more then a hug."

Harry simply looked incredulous as Ginny exclaimed, "It was normal! Just a regular hug! I don't know what you're getting so worked up about – Harry and I have hugged before."

Ron pouted before his eyes lit up, coming up with another argument. "Well how come I didn't get a hug?"

"I don't know! I suppose I mainly hug my friends who are girls or something."

"How…sexist."

"Really, Ron, really?"

"Well, hey, you didn't hug Hermione when she came down!"

Harry shot Hermione a look of desperation, and seeing this, Hermione answered Ron, lying easily, "We hugged earlier."

"Oh, really?" asked Ron, disbelieving.

"Yeah, we did," supplemented Harry. Ron simply looked dubiously between the two.

Harry, sensing more unexplainable questions coming on, hurried to butt in, "For Merlin's sakes, Ron, do you want me to hug your girlfriend?"

"Well, no, but when could you ha-"

"Harry, dear!" bustled in Molly, oblivious to the scene she had just interrupted.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

She maneuvered past Ginny and pulled Harry into a hug. Looking over her shoulder, he threw a pointed look towards Ron who just huffed ands looked away.

Mentioning something about breakfast, Molly hurried off, leaving the four alone again.

"See?"

Ron just pursed his lips and replied, "Oh please, she basically forced you to hug her."

Fed up, Hermione spoke up, basically repeating Harry with, "Good God, Ron, do you want a hug?"

"Maybe…"

Harry rolled his eyes and moved forwards to exaggeratedly wrap his arms around his friend.

Two loud 'pop's indicated that Fred and George had woken and apparated downstairs. Realizing what they had happened upon, they immediately started "aw"-ing.

Harry pulled away chuckling and Ginny simply rolled her eyes as Hermione laughed. Ron's face turned bright red and everybody's laughter increased. The twins broke it by stating in unison, innocently, "How come we don't get a hug?"


End file.
